WTF? Roubaram minhas sobrancelhas !
by Veronica Hatake Taishou Sohma
Summary: Um misterioso mistério xD intriga todos em Konoha... Quem roubou as sobrancelhas do Lee?


**Capítulo 1 - O Crime!**

Mais uma manhã normal em Konoha e todos faziam o que todos fazem em manhãs normais em Konoha. Naruto acabava de acordar, botava a sua havaianas (A da propaganda que foi tirada do ar), ia até a cozinha pegar o seu leitinho podre da coopervale e ia tomando enquanto arrumava o quarto até ouvir um grito de gelar a espinha e acabar com diarréia.

Voz desconhecida (sim eu ainda faço as falas dos personagens assim apesar de ter saido de moda;D):

**Naruto**: QUE ISSO?!

O garoto saia correndo (parecia um foguete...só num estoro o coco pq tava de capacete) para fora da casa onde encontrou Sakura e Sasuke tampando os ouvidos pra não ouvir o barulho misterioso.

**Sasuke**: Acho que alguém bateu o dedão do pé na quina da cama, nada demais!

**Naruto**: Bom vamo la ve então pode ser algo sério...

**Sakura**: E porque se não formos estamos desempregados, ninguém faz mais fics com agente, hj em dia é tudo fic "fichas" com personagens novos -.-'

**Kakashi**: Veja isso como uma expansão do mercado de trabalho...

**Naruto**: Daonde vc saiu?

**Kakashi**: Você não vai querer saber -.^

**Naruto**: '-'

**Kakashi**: Do buero, a porta la de casa emperrou e tive que sair pela privada

**Sasuke**: Impressionante como o autor faz uma reviravolta de assuntos simplismente pra fazer as pessoas rirem (tentar fazer) ao entorno da história

**Autor**: Mais um comentário e a fic vira fichas

**Sasuke**: Meu autor querido eu não quiz dizer isso, eu te amo tanto :B

**Naruto**: "Naruto seguido por sasuke vai até a casa de lee onde encontra..." Ei porque meu roteiro ta pela metade?

**Autor**: Porque só podem inserir mais 177 digitos no texto. 156, 151, 148...

Naruto e seus coleguinhas se dirigiam para onde o som aparentava ter vindo.

**Naruto**: Um bordel? *-*

**Sakura**: Não... Em frente o bordel --'

**Naruto**: Um outro bordel? :D

**Sakura**: A casa do Lee ù.u

**Naruto**: Eu fico com o bordel '-'

O barulho se repete e uma coisa verde sai capotando pela janela a fora. Não não é o Lee, é um sofá de estofamento verde com 90% de desconto das casas bahia. (o homi das casa bahia morreu... Explosão de preços baixos =/ Luto).

**Sasuke**: Porque saiu um sofá da janela do coitado?

**Naruto**: Porque o autor ta enrrolando de novo...

**Autor**: ANUNCIO: PRESCISA-SE DE ESTAGIÁRIOS PARA FIC FICHAS!!!!

**Naruto**: Er... Mais ele é o autor, claro ele sempre está certo :)

**Sasuke**: Quer uma agua chefe? Um cafésinho? Uma massagem? :D

**Autor**: Só sigam o roteiro...

**Sakura**: Bom... Vamos la ver a casa do Lee.

**Naruto**: Por...

**Sakura**: Porque ta no roteiro cacete! Só eu que leio isso antes de atuar?

**Kakashi**: Voltei

**Naruto**: Onde se tava?

**Kakashi**: Lendo uma fic hentai :)

**Sasuke**: Tem suicidio nela?

**Kakashi**: Não

**Sasuke**: Então é ruim!

**Sakura**: Ahn não, agora o autor começo com os ataques de comédia emo pra cima do sasuke --'

**Sasuke**: Não fala assi do autor, ele é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Meu amigo intimo. Meu namorado. Meu marido. Meu bofe.

**Autor**: Sou naum D:

**Sasuke**: TÃO TA, NINGUÉM ME AMA! VO LA VER TVZ NO MULTISHOW ENQUANTO EU CHORO ABRAÇADO NUM TRAVESSEIRO COM A PORTA TRANCADA E MINHA MÃE FICA BATENO NA PORTA PERGUNTANDO SE EU ESTOU COM FOME!

**Naruto**: Agora ele exagerou .-.

**Autor**: Você pode inserir mais 534 caracteres. HTML permitido para postagens.

**Sasuke**: E esse orkut em? Ta querendo o que? MAMÃE DISSE QUE ORKUT FAZ MAL PRA SAUDE E QUE O GOOGLE VAI DOMINA O MUNDO!

**Autor**: Você pode inserir mais 335 caracteres. HTML permitido para postagens.

**Sasuke**: E tem mais, tem mais, teletubies? Se acham eles fofinhos? PORQUE ELES SAUM, EU AMO ELES S2

**Naruto**: ACABA LOGO ESSES CARACTERES PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

**Autor**: Você pode inserir mais 2 car

Oii pessoas ^^

Aqui é a Vêêh mais uma vez com mais uma fic pra voocês xD

Enfiim, resolvi me arriscar em uma fiic de comédia porém acho q noom ficou mto boa

E terão algumas piadinhas que ficarão sem graça (como perceberam) porque essa fic foi postada primeiramente no orkut

Deixem bastante reviews para eu melhorar a fiic okaay's?

Beiijookiinhaas ;*

Enjooý it!

Verôniica Breent *


End file.
